own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Turner
| instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 2007–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Eric Turner (born November 1, 1977) is an American singer and songwriter who currently resides in Sweden. He is the lead singer in the band Street Fighting Man and also a music teacher. Background Eric Turner was born in Boston , and attended Boston College High School. Eric Turner was a teacher of International English school Stockholm, Järfälla in Sweden and taught math. He attended McGill University in Canada, where he studied biochemistry. Eric is an accomplished visual artist as well. Eric has a brother, Nicholas Turner, who lives in Boston, his mother teaches Fashion Design at Quincy High School. Music career Turner's performance with his band Street Fighting Man at an event in Stockholm caught the attention of a local sound engineer who later told his friend, Swedish producer Eshraque "iSHi" Mughal , about the singer by saying: "I'm not really liking the songs but you have to hear this guy." ISHi met him and decided straight away that he had the "X-factor", signing Turner to his music publishing company 2Stripes a few weeks later. The producer told him that he saw him as a solo artist rather than as part of a band. Turner was at first hesitant about the idea but slowly came round to it. To help establish the new solo artist it was decided that he would need to feature in hooks in songs written as part of 2Stripes and recorded by major artists. The first of these was "Written in the Stars" by the British rapper Tinie Tempah . As a talented songwriter as well as singer, Eric Turner began writing songs for other artists with iSHi. "Written in the Stars" was one of the first songs they wrote in partnership and became a song for Tinie Tempah with Turner singing the big chorus. "Written in the Stars" was released in September 2010 and peaked at number 1 in both Ireland and the United Kingdom . The song also peaked at number 12 on Billboard Hot 100 . Turner also appeared on Lupe Fiasco 's " Break the Chain ". Turner also made appearances on the songs "Stereo Sun" and "My Last Try" from Tinchy Stryder 's third studio album, [ Third Strike. When he lives in Sweden, Turner works as a math teacher at Internationella Engelska Skolan i Järfälla, an English school with most subjects in English. Eric Turner's producer and co-writer, Eshraque "iSHi" Mughal , told HitQuarters in November that he is working on finishing Turner's debut album, and the first single is expected out in "early 2012". The album's lead single, " Angels & Stars ", features Lupe Fiasco and Tinie Tempah . It was leaked on January 18, 2012, and was released to pop & rhythm radio on January 31, 2012. The album's second single, " Stylechanger " (featuring Kardinal Offishall] , Wretch 32 and Professor Green ) was released via download on February 24, 2012. "Written in the Stars 2.0", a track which is suspected to appear on the album, was leaked online in January 2012. Early 2013, Eric Turner releases a Mixtape titled StyleChanger. This mixtape includes the songs, Written In The Stars 2.0, StyleChanger (MAIN TRACK), Stereo Sun Part 2, Pretenders, Old Soul, Dream on and Waves Of You, All written by Turner. Turner has gone onto collaborate with Avicii on Dancing In My Head and has also co-written Tinie Tempah's new song, "Someday (Place in the Sun)". Discography Singles Main artist Featured artist Guest appearances Category:OESC 45 entrants Category:OESC Romania artist